Soirée entre amis
by bambiemag
Summary: Quand des fugitifs et leurs compagnes se rassemblent pour parler du passé, les choses peuvent très vite mal tournées... une fois les secrets sont révélés, un simple jeu peut se transformer en règlement de comptes
1. Chapter 1

_**Soirée entre amis**_

_Véronica n'est pas morte, Linc et elle sont en couple_

_Michael s'est bien accusé du meurtre de Kim, mais n'a pas été envoyé à Sona, il a tout de même dut répondre de ses actes devant la justice Panaméenne_

_Sara et LJ ne se sont pas fait enlevé_

_Sucre a retrouvé Maricruz qui va bientôt accoucher_

* * *

« Je vais ouvrir ! » Hurle Sucre depuis le salon.

Il se dirige vers la porte et ouvre d'un coup, surprenant ainsi son couple d'amis qui se trouve derrière. Le visage du portoricain s'illumine quand il voit celui qu'il considère comme son frère.

**« **Michael !!!!! »

Il se jette littéralement sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Michael sourit et le serre à son tour, bien content de retrouver son ancien compagnon de cellule dans un espace moins confiné que celui qu'ils ont connu. Après une étreinte presque fraternelle, Sucre lâche son ami et se tourne vers la douce jeune femme qui l'accompagne.

**« **Doc, ça me fait plaisir de vous voir. »

Sara lui sourit.

« A moi aussi Fernando, mais je préfèrerais qu'on se tutoie.

**_ **Dans ce cas, je préfèrerais que tu m'appelles Sucre… Fernando ça me rappelle trop nos têtes à tête à l'infirmerie, et je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir ce genre de pensées maintenant que tu es aussi intime avec le petit génie. »

Michael éclate de rire, tandis que Sara lui tend la main.

« Marché conclu. »

Il lui sourit.

**« **Ah non, je ne vais pas serrer la main de la copine de mon meilleur pote. Dans mes bras ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il sert la jeune femme dans ses bras. Michael prend un air jaloux pour arracher sa petite amie de l'étreinte du beau parleur.

**« **Doucement Sucre, il y a des choses que même des compagnons de cellules ne partagent pas. » Lui affirme-t-il.

Sucre éclate de rire tout en lâchant la jeune femme.

« Allez entrez donc. »

Michael en bon gentleman qu'il est s'efface pour laisser passer Sara en première, tandis que Sucre les entraîne jusqu'au salon et se met à hurler vers la cuisine.

« Maricruz ! Viens vite que je te présente mes amis ! »

Maricruz sort de la pièce tout en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon. Elle a un sourire éclatant et respire le bonheur, ce que Michael et Sara ne peuvent s'empêcher de remarquer et d'échanger leur impression à ce sujet d'un regard.

« Ma puce, laisse-moi te présenter mon ex co-détenu et meilleur ami : le grand Michael Scofield, aussi appelé Gueule d'ange. »

Maricruz lui fait la bise.

**« **C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Michael, Fernando m'a tellement parlé de toi. Avoue la jeune femme avec douceur.

_ C'est réciproque… J'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis des années tant Sucre m'a parlé de toi et de votre relation. » Confie Michael

Ils échangent un sourire, avant que Sucre ne se tourne vers Sara.

« Et voici, Sara Tancredi, le Doc de Fox River… et la nana de Michael.

_ Je ne suis pas sa nana… » Assène la jeune femme presque cruellement.

Michael fait une moue qui prouve que ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai mais il ne peut néanmoins nier que le terme n'est pas vraiment le plus approprié. Maricruz semble soudain toute excitée et se jette dans les bras se Sara.

**« **Ca me fait tellement plaisir de te connaître. C'est un peu comme si tu étais ma sœur vu que les hommes qu'on aime sont comme des frères. »

Sara hésite un instant, face à ce débordement de tendresse. Elle regarde Michael et Sucre qui semble au bord de l'extase puis décide de rendre l'étreinte à la jeune femme tellement enthousiaste. Sa naïveté est attendrissante et Sara sait à cet instant qu'elles seront amenées à être de grandes amies toutes les deux. Maricruz se décide enfin à la lâcher et Sucre se penche vers son ventre.

**« **Et voici notre petit bébé… »

Il approche sa bouche et parle contre le ventre arrondi de sa dulcinée.

**« **Dis bonjour à oncle Mike mon ange.

_ Mon amour, le bébé ne parle pas encore ! » Fait remarquer Maricruz à son fiancé.

Sara et Michael se regardent et éclatent de rire. Sucre se redresse et leur propose de s'asseoir en attendant les autres. Maricruz annonce alors qu'elle doit retourner à la cuisine finir de préparer le repas. Sara en jeune femme bien élevée se propose de l'aider.

**« **Je veux bien que tu viennes avec moi pour qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance, mais hors de question que tu travailles, vous êtes nos invités. » Concède la jeune portoricaine.

Sara sourit et la suit pourtant bien décidée à ne pas rester les bras croisés à regarder une femme enceinte faire tout le boulot. Michael regarde la femme qu'il aime s'éloigner avec une pointe de fierté dans le regard. Elle est si jolie et il est tellement heureux de pouvoir enfin lui offrir une soirée normale avec des amis, qui soit, ne sont pas vraiment étrangers à tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, mais qui, comme eux, ont la volonté de repartir de zéro. Sucre surprend le regard de son ami et il sourit.

« Alors, vous en êtes où le Doc et toi ? »

Michael reporte son regard sur son ami et sourit à son tour.

**« **On apprend à se connaître dans des circonstances plus normales.

_ Et ? Ca valait le coup de te tourner et de te retourner sur ta couchette en ne cessant de me réveiller ? » Lui demande Sucre.

Michael sourit et avoue :

« Ouais, ça valait vraiment le coup…

_ Ah je savais que la Doc était une femme bien ! » Le raille Sucre.

Il sort une bouteille de Whisky et en sert un verre à son ami.

Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine, Sara a réussi tant bien que mal à faire accepter son aide à Maricruz et épluche donc les oignons. Elle écoute en souriant Maricruz lui parler de sa relation avec Sucre et du bébé qui arrive. Elle se demande comment la jeune femme fait pour ne pas s'évanouir par manque d'air tant elle débite des paroles. A un moment, Sara est pourtant surprise du silence qui se fait soudainement. Elle voit Maricruz s'approcher d'elle avec une mine inquiète.

« Tu pleures ? »

Sara sourit et s'essuie les yeux.

« Ce sont les oignons. » Déclare-t-elle

La belle portoricaine pousse un soupir de soulagement.

**« **J'ai cru l'espace d'un instant que tu étais émue par ce que je te racontais.

**_ **Oh mais c'est très émouvant aussi…

**_** Ce n'est qu'une histoire d'amour qui se finit bien. Et toi avec Michael vous envisagez de fonder une famille ? S'enquit Maricruz avec excitation.

**_ **Michael et moi n'en sommes qu'au début alors pour l'instant je préfère attendre et voir. »

Maricruz retourne à ses occupations avant d'affirmer :

«Tu as raison, mais fais attention les choses vont parfois si vite qu'un matin tu te réveilles et tu te rends compte que tu es enceinte de l'homme que tu aimes mais qui est malheureusement enfermé dans une prison de haute sécurité. Ce que j'en ai voulu à Sucre le jour où… »

Maricruz se remet à débiter des phrases tandis que Sara espère qu'elle ne se retrouvera pas dans la situation de sa nouvelle amie, parce qu'elle a vraiment espoir que Michael en a maintenant fini avec les prisons.


	2. Chapter 2

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, la sonnerie retentit à nouveau et Sucre va accueillir les derniers invités. Lincoln entre, suivit de Véronica et après avoir salué son ami, va prendre son frère dans ses bras. Sara et Maricruz arrivent à ce moment là. Sucre fait alors les présentations. Une fois que cette formalité est passée, Lincoln se tourne vers son frère qu'il n'a pas vu depuis une semaine.

« Alors frangin c'était comment le Panama ? »

Michael revient tout juste d'un petit voyage au Panama, qu'il a fait avec Sara, afin de régler les derniers détails de l'enquête pour le meurtre duquel il est accusé.

« Beaucoup plus agréable une fois qu'on s'y ballade en homme libre. » Affirme-t-il.

Michael vient en effet d'obtenir un acquittement pour légitime défense et est officiellement lavé de tout soupçon pour le meurtre de Kim. Et il reconnaît qu'après le procès qu'il a subi aux USA pour évasion et dont il a également été acquitté, il est bien heureux d'en avoir fini avec la justice.

« Donc si je comprends bien tu es désormais un citoyen tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal ? Demande Lincoln.

_ Exactement. Répond Michael dans un sourire.

_ Alors ça, ça se fête ! » Déclare Sucre d'un ton enjoué.

Il les invite à s'asseoir sur le canapé pendant qu'il va chercher la bouteille de champagne que Michael a apporté. Il fait sauter le bouchon et rempli généreusement les verres qu'il tend à tout le monde, exceptée à Maricruz qui n'a le droit qu'à un verre de jus d'orange. Ils lèvent leurs verres et trinquent à leur nouvelle vie d'hommes libres. Ils ne pensaient vraiment pas que tout cela serait possible un jour, mais ils ont conscience que c'est une chance inouïe pour eux de se retrouver ici avec leurs petites femmes. Néanmoins, Michael n'oublie pas que d'autres auraient mérités également de retrouver cette liberté et c'est pourquoi, avant que tout le monde ne porte son verre à ses lèvres, il lève le sien à nouveau.

**« **Je voudrais qu'on porte également un toast à Charles et à l'acrobate, qui ne méritaient absolument pas de mourir ainsi et à John Abruzzi qui bien que coupable à 100 % a quand même été d'une grande efficacité pour l'évasion. »

Lincoln et Sucre se regardent, et bien qu'ils ne sont pas tout a fait d'accord avec les méthodes qu'a pu employer Abruzzi, approuvent tout de même en faisant s'entrechoquer leur verre avec celui de Michael. Les six amis boivent le liquide synonyme pour eux de liberté et se mettent à discuter joyeusement avant de passer à table. Maricruz, aidé de son fiancé, apportent les plats mexicains qu'elle a préparés et ils commencent à manger dans la bonne humeur, se rappelant les bons souvenirs.

« Je revois encore la tête que tout le monde a fait quand j'ai fait croire que je vous avais trahi en emportant les 5 millions de dollars. Se souvient Sucre avec amusement.

_ Ouais enfin j'aurais bien aimé voir vos têtes à Michael et à toi quand vous vous êtes rendu compte que cet idiot de Bagwell vous avait en faite tous niqué ! S'amuse Linc.

_ Il vaut mieux qu'il nous ait niqué de cette façon là que d'une autre ! » Déclare Sucre

Tout le monde éclate de rire sauf Maricruz qui ne comprend absolument rien à la blague. Sucre le remarquant, lui explique que T-Bag était un pédophile, violeur qui ne pensait qu'au sexe.

« D'ailleurs il n'aurait pas été contre se retrouver 5 minutes enfermé avec Michael dans une pièce. Pas vrai Linc ?

_ C'est clair qu'il avait bien flashé sur toi Mike ! Reconnaît le frère aîné.

_ Ouais ben ce n'était absolument pas réciproque. Assure le concerné.

_ C'est sûr, tu n'avais d'yeux que pour la jolie toubib. » Remarque Sucre.

Sara sourit en entendant ça et complète :

« Ou pour la clef que je possédais…

_ Ah non, je t'interdis de penser ça. Michael avait vraiment un problème de conscience à l'idée de te piquer cette clef. Le défend son ancien compagnon de cellule.

_ Il n'en a pas eu à l'idée de demander à sa femme de le faire en tout cas. » Fait remarquer Sara.

Michael hoche la tête de gauche à droite en signe de déni. Il sait que Sara a encore beaucoup de choses à lui pardonner mais il sait aussi que ce qu'elle dit n'est pas vraiment méchant. Néanmoins il est tout de même soulagé de voir son frère intervenir en sa faveur :

« Tout ça il l'a fait pour me sauver. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. »

La jeune femme sourit.

« Non tu as raison Lincoln, je reconnais que ça valait le coup.

_ Oui et puis ça vous a finalement permis de découvrir que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre lui et toi. » Remarque Maricruz

Michael et Sara échangent un regard complice et il lui prend la main. Lincoln sourit en les voyant faire et ne peut s'empêcher de se moquer :

**« **Ouais heureusement que c'était toi le docteur et pas Kathie… Michael aurait pris beaucoup moins de plaisir à lui faire les yeux doux.

**_ **D'ailleurs je le soupçonne d'avoir préparé tout ça juste pour rencontrer Sara. Avance Sucre.

_ Evidemment que c'était pour ça, vous ne croyez quand même pas que j'ai risqué ma vie pour ses beaux yeux à lui. »

Il désigne son frère d'un geste de la tête. Tout le monde éclate de rire alors que Lincoln fait semblant de bouder :

**« ** Faux frère va ! »

Michael lui sourit. Véronica passe amoureusement une main sur la joue de son compagnon, signe qu'elle aurait fait tout ça uniquement pour ses beaux yeux.

Le repas se poursuit alors au fil des souvenirs des trois anciens fugitifs, qui, avec ce qu'ils ont vécu, en ont à raconter. Après manger, Sucre invite tout le monde à passer au salon pour boire le digestif. Ayant beaucoup parlés au cours du repas, la conversation semble être plus difficile à entretenir et alors que le silence s'est installé momentanément, Maricruz repose son verre et propose avec excitation de jouer à un jeu. Tout le monde la regarde un peu surpris. Ils semblent enfin comprendre ce que Sucre voulait dire quand il appelait la jeune femme "mon bébé".

**« ** Et quel jeu tu proposes ? » L'interroge son fiancé.

Elle réfléchit un instant puis déclare :

**« ** Oh, j'en connais un super sympa qui s'appelle "je n'ai jamais…" Vous connaissez ? »

Tout le monde hoche la tête, certains mollement, n'arrivant pas à s'enthousiasmer à l'idée de jouer à ce genre de jeu, qui finit toujours par déraper. Sara est d'ailleurs bien placée pour le savoir. La dernière fois qu'elle y a joué, il y a une dizaine d'années maintenant, le jeu ne s'est terminé que lorsqu'elle et sa meilleure amie se sont disputées en découvrant que l'une avait trahit l'autre en couchant avec son petit ami. Elle fait d'ailleurs part de ses réticences à sa toute nouvelle amie :

« Tu sais, c'est le genre de jeu qui créé toujours des tensions entre les participants. »

Maricruz déjà en train de remplir le verre de chacun, lève les yeux vers sa nouvelle "grande sœur" :

« Mais non, tu verras, ça va juste permettre de se connaître un peu mieux… »

Sara est sceptique, ce que Michael remarque immédiatement. Il lui fait alors un sourire rassurant, afin de lui témoigner son soutien et la certitude qu'il n'a rien de catastrophique à révéler.


	3. Chapter 3

Une fois que Maricruz a fini d'inonder les verres d'alcool, elle prend le sien, contenant un jus de fruit non alcoolisé et le lève.

« Je commence… Je n'ai jamais… »

Elle regarde tous les participants en réfléchissant puis sourit.

« Je n'ai jamais été arrêtée par la police… »

Les cinq personnes se regardent un peu surprises, et portent le verre à leurs lèvres tous en même temps.

« Bébé, dit Fernando, je croyais que c'était pour apprendre à mieux se connaître, pas pour nous rappeler qu'on est des anciens hors la loi.

_ Et bien, j'ignorais que Véronica avait été arrêtée par exemple… tu le savais toi ? Contre-t-elle.

**_ **Elle sort avec Linc… je me doutais qu'il fallait être prêt à commettre des actes illégaux pour être avec lui.

_ Eh ! Répond l'intéresser en lui donnant un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule tandis que les autres rigolent, d'abord, je ne lui ai jamais demandé de défier la loi pour moi, et ensuite, Véro et moi n'étions plus ensemble quand elle a été arrêtée par les flics ! La demoiselle a été embarquée dans une manifestation féministe quand elle avait 22 ans… et c'est bibi qui ai dû aller la sortir de tôle ! Elle ne faisait pas la fière, croyez-moi. »

Elle lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes avant de lui faire remarquer :

« Tu ne faisais pas le fier non plus au parloir de Fox River. »

Il fronce les sourcils pour répondre :

« Non, forcément ça t'amuse moins d'être en tôle quand une chaise électrique t'attend au bout du couloir… »

Il y a un silence que Maricruz brise rapidement :

« A toi Véro… »

L'avocate réfléchit un instant puis semble avoir trouvé quelque chose.

« Je n'ai jamais vomi sur le comptoir d'un bar. »

Elle regarde Michael en souriant. Il hoche la tête de gauche à droite et porte le verre à ses lèvres.

**« ** Tu es dégueulasse Véro ! » Lui assène-t-il.

Sara éclate de rire.

« Je veux tout savoir ! »

Michael repose son verre et se lance dans l'explication de ce honteux événement :

**« ** A mes 20 ans, Linc a décrété qu'il était temps que je devienne un homme. Devenir un homme selon mon frère revient à boire jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus tenir debout…

**_** Et pour Mike ça n'a pas pris de temps, à peine la porte du deuxième bar franchit, qu'il a tout vomi sur le comptoir. Le barman en était malade. Se moque son frère

**_** Il nous a foutu dehors et Linc m'a entraîné dans un autre bar où il m'a fait boire jusqu'à ce que je sois malade comme un chien. » Continue Michael

Sucre et Sara semblent avoir du mal à stopper la crise de rire qui les a envahi, et ce n'est pas prêt de se calmer, en écoutant la suite de l'histoire que Véronica se fait un plaisir de reprendre :

« Résultat, Linc est venu chez moi à 3 heures du matin, aussi bourré que Michael, mais tenant au moins sur ses deux jambes, et m'a demandé de faire quelque chose pour son ivrogne de petit frère. »

Linc sourit en entendant ça tandis que ça fiancée continue son récit :

« Je les ai tous les deux laissés dormir sur le canapé et je suis allée me coucher. Je ne vous raconte même pas la tête qu'ils avaient le lendemain. Vraiment Sara, tu aurais vu Mike dans cet état, tu te serais enfuie en courant. »

Sara qui retrouve doucement son calme la regarde.

« A ce point ?

**_** Non, elle exagère comme toujours… j'étais un peu patraque c'est tout. Assure Michael.

_ Tu as demandé qu'on t'achève… » Se moque Véronica

Sucre repart dans son fou rire ce qui vexe légèrement Michael.

**« ** Je suis de l'avis de Sara finalement, ça va créer des tensions ce jeu… surtout si le portoricain n'arrête pas de rire. » Déclare Michael.

En entendant ça, Sucre retrouve son calme pour dire :

« Oh Mike mon frère, tu sais que ce n'est pas méchant… »

Michael lui sourit, pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui en veut pas et qu'il plaisante.


	4. Chapter 4

Il lève alors son verre tout en regardant son ami et déclare :

« Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour dans une prison. »

Sucre sourit et regarde Maricruz. Ensemble ils lèvent leurs verres et boivent tout en se regardant amoureusement. C'est pour eux loin d'être une mauvaise chose puisque c'est à Fox River que leur bébé a été conçu. Sara en profite pour interroger son compagnon :

« Donc ta femme et toi n'avez rien fait dans la salle des visites conjugales ?

**_** Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on était mariés que pour des raisons pratiques. Lui assure Michael.

_ Oui mais tu aurais pu en profiter… Lui fait-elle remarquer.

**_** Je suis sûre qu'elle n'aurait pas dit non en plus ! » Ajoute Lincoln.

Michael le regarde noir. Il y a une partie de ses retrouvailles avec Nika pendant la fuite qu'il a volontairement « oublié » de révéler à Sara. Et notamment le fait que Nika lui aie avoué qu'elle l'aimait. Sara semble avoir retenu particulièrement cette information :

« Tiens dont je croyais qu'elle était juste ton amie.

_ C'est le cas, mais pour elle j'étais un peu plus que ça apparemment. Mais il ne s'est rien passé entre elle et moi, je te le jure. » S'empresse d'ajouter Michael.

Les quatre autres les regardent un peu gênés, et finalement Sucre décide d'intervenir pour détendre l'atmosphère :

« Tu ne peux pas en en vouloir à Michael d'avoir une gueule d'ange et de rendre folles toutes les femmes… Tu es même bien placée pour le comprendre, vu que tu as succombé. »

Sara regarde le portoricain puis sourit.

« Tu as raison…, dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Michael, mais j'aimerai quand même que tu règles le divorce dés que possible, pour que je n'aie pas l'impression d'être la maîtresse d'un homme marié. »

Il l'embrasse dans le cou et lui murmure qu'il va s'en occuper. Lincoln les regarde un sourire aux lèvres et lève son verre à son tour en disant qu'il en a une lui aussi :

« Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour dans un train. »

Il observe Michael et Sara et ne les voyant pas boire il semble contrarié.

« Ah merde, cet idiot de Kellerman avait raison ! »

Tout le monde le regarde étonné, tandis qu'il continue ses aveux.

« Je suis bien content qu'il se soit fait descendre sinon il aurait fallu que je lui donne 100 billets. »

Michael et Sara se regardent pour être sûr qu'ils ont bien compris, puis ils tournent leurs yeux ronds vers Lincoln.

« Attends Linc, tu avais parié avec cet abruti que Sara et moi avions fait l'amour dans le train pour Chicago ? S'insurge Michael.

_ Ben quoi, ce n'est pas comme si ça aurait pu être impossible. » Affirme son frère.

Sara rit incrédule en lui disant :

« On a été absent 10 minutes à peine !

**_ **Oh mon frère peut être très rapide quand il veut vraiment quelque chose. Tu es mieux placée que moi pour le savoir non ? » L'interroge Lincoln avec malice.

Elle lui sourit. Durant la cavale elle a été suffisamment victime de ses sarcasmes pour savoir comment le battre à son propre jeu. Elle caresse amoureusement la cuisse de Michael et déclare :

« Tu ne connais pas ton frère visiblement Lincoln, parce qu'il applique parfaitement le dicton "plus c'est long, plus c'est bon" »

Sara sourit tandis que Michael jubile en voyant la mine de dégoût de son frère. Il adore le fait que Sara se défende face à lui, et il soupçonne d'ailleurs Lincoln d'aimer qu'elle lui tienne tête, même si pour ça, il doit parfois entendre des choses qu'il ne devrait pas. Ca ne dérange en revanche absolument pas Michael puisque Sara a toujours des propos très flatteur à son égard.

« Beurk, merci de m'épargner les détails sur la vie sexuelle de mon petit frère ! »

Ils rigolent devant cet affrontement amical quand Véronica porte son verre à ses lèvres le plus discrètement possible. Lincoln cesse de rire et l'interroge, abasourdi :

« Attends Véro, tu l'as déjà fait dans un train ? »

Elle baisse le verre et sourit timidement.

« Oui.

_ Avec un autre que moi ?!? » S'exclame son fiancé.

Elle sourit en posant son verre.

« Ca te surprend peut-être mon chéri mais j'ai eu une vie à l'époque où tu as préféré me laisser tomber plutôt que de tenter une relation à distance.

**_** C'est toi qui es partie je te rappelle !

_ Oui, je suis partie dans le Texas… C'était à seulement 4 heures de train de Chicago. Fait-elle remarquer.

_ Ouais 4 heures pendant lesquelles tu trouvais à tuer le temps apparemment ! » Assène Lincoln, vexé.

Les deux autres couples regardent, gênés, l'affrontement entre Véronica et son amoureux. Lincoln semble assez mal supporter le fait que sa compagne ait connu d'autres hommes que lui visiblement.

« Oh Linc, je ne t'ai jamais reproché d'avoir fait un enfant à une autre je te signale ! S'énerve Véro.

**_** Tu t'entends bien avec LJ ! Constate-t-il.

**_** Il n'empêche qu'il est la preuve que toi aussi tu as eu une vie en dehors de nous…

**_** Peut-être, mais avec moi tu n'es pas aussi coquine ! »

Véronica écarquille les yeux et assure :

« Ok, s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir on va prendre le train et faire l'amour dans les toilettes. Mais vraiment je pensais que notre couple était au-dessus de ce genre de choses ! »

La tension semble monter de plus en plus entre eux et Sara commence à penser qu'elle aurait vraiment dû refuser de faire ce jeu. Michael et elles échangent un regard puis il se tourne vers son frère et sa future belle-sœur. Il sait qu'il est le seul ici à pouvoir clore le débat :

« Linc c'est bon… Tu ne vas pas me dire que les toilettes d'un train ça t'excite ? »

Lincoln se tourne vers son frère et prend conscience que sa crise de jalousie devient effectivement ridicule. Mais plutôt que de perdre la face et de l'avouer, il préfère détourner la conversation :

« Oh ne me dit pas que tu n'en as pas eu envie avec Sara…

_ Franchement non. Ca n'a rien de romantique. Affirme-t-il.

_ C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on s'est embrassé dedans pour la première fois… n'est-ce pas Michael ? S'amuse Sara.

**_** Votre premier baiser a eu lieu dans les toilettes d'un train ? S'indigne Maricruz

**_** Non, rectifie Michael, le premier a eu lieu à l'infirmerie de Fox River…

_ Quoi ?!? S'indigne Sucre, Tu embrasses le doc dans l'infirmerie et tu ne me le dis même pas ?

**_** Ce n'était pas vraiment un baiser, c'était plutôt un moyen de m'amadouer pour me piquer la clef. » Affirme la jeune femme.

Michael se demande pendant combien de temps elle va continuer à remettre tous ses faits et gestes sur le compte de son plan.

**« ** Ca c'est absolument faux. D'ailleurs je ne te l'ai pas piquée cette clef…

**_** Manque de temps peut-être ? Avance-t-elle.

**_ **Non, tu m'as troublé. »

Elle va pour dire quelque chose mais s'interrompt quand elle réalise ce qu'il vient de dire. Elle n'avait pas pensé jusqu'alors que ça pouvait être pour cette raison.

« C'est vrai ?

**_** Evidemment… tu n'en as peut-être pas conscience mais tu es le grain de sable qui est venue perturber tout ce plan que j'avais si parfaitement conçu. » Avoue-t-il.

Il y a un silence pendant lequel tout le monde observe Sara et Michael. Celui-ci ne lâche d'ailleurs pas sa douce des yeux pour ajouter :

**« ** Le seul grain de sable pour lequel j'aurais pu tout laisser tomber. »

Elle relève les yeux vers lui, visiblement très émue de cette déclaration. Il lui a déjà raconté tout ce qu'elle avait pu compliquer dans son plan et même tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour elle, mais le fait qu'il le dise comme ça devant les personnes qui comptent le plus pour lui, rend les propos encore plus beaux. Ils ne se lâchent pas des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne se penche vers lui pour lui donner un tendre baiser sous les sifflements des quatre autres. Mais Michael se fiche de leurs moqueries, il savoure juste les lèvres de sa dulcinée. Pourtant il ne peut s'empêcher d'entendre la voix de son frère faussement vexé :

**« ** Ah voilà, il l'avoue : Une belle femme se présente devant lui, et il est prêt à laisser griller son frère sur la chaise pour elle ! »

Michael et Sara se séparent et il regarde son grand frère pour lui répondre :

« Tu n'as pas les mêmes choses à m'offrir Linc…

**_** Oh on peut arranger ça si tu veux ! » Lui propose son aîné.

Sucre fait une grimace de dégoût.

**« ** Quelle horreur ! Tu n'as pas honte de faire ce genre de proposition à ton frère ?

_ Ben quoi, il paraît que mieux tu connais ton partenaire mieux c'est… Qui me connaît mieux que mon frère ? Demande Lincoln en riant.

_ C'est écœurant Lincoln ! » Affirme Véronica dégoûtée.

Sucre pointe du doigt Véro :

« Je suis d'accord avec elle… et d'ailleurs… je n'ai jamais embrassé une personne du même sexe… »

Il a levé son verre, signe que le jeu a repris.


	5. Chapter 5

Véronica, Sara et Maricruz se regardent un instant, puis lèvent leur verre en même temps pour boire. Elles ont toutes été dans des écoles de filles et ont bien dû apprendre ces choses là avant de retourner dans des milieux mixtes. Sucre cligne des yeux en regardant sa dulcinée et murmure :  
« Ma mie… »  
Elle lui sourit et va pour lui expliquer que ce n'était qu'un baiser expérimental qui n'a jamais été renouvelé par la suite, mais s'interrompt quand elle voit du coin de l'œil, Michael porter son verre à ses lèvres. Tout le monde reste bouche bée en le regardant faire. Michael, le petit génie, qui semble parfois si coincé aurait embrassé un autre homme ?  
« Attends Gueule d'Ange… t'as déjà embrassé un mec ? » S'exclame Sucre.  
Michael repose son verre et les regarde, se demandant pourquoi ils semblent si surpris. Apparemment, ils ont tous de l'air de penser qu'il est trop sage pour ce genre d'expériences. Et pourtant, ils ignorent que sous ses airs de ne pas y toucher, Michael est un sacré coquin. Sara est d'ailleurs bien placée pour le savoir, mais n'a apparemment pas envisagé qu'il ait pu pousser la curiosité jusque là. Un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et il affirme :  
« Il ne faut pas mourir idiot… j'étais jeune. »  
Lincoln semble sortir de sa léthargie en entendant ça.  
« Qui ? Quand ? »  
Michael lui sourit. Lincoln a toujours eu le don d'aller droit au but.  
« J'avais 9 ans, 10 ans peut-être… » Se souvient-il.  
Sara et Véronica hochent la tête pour montrer à quel point Michael était finalement précoce. Sara est néanmoins soulagée en se disant que 10 ans c'est trop jeune pour avoir eu une quelconque influence sur ses penchants sexuels. Cependant Lincoln, lui, n'apprécie guère la chose et le fait savoir :  
« 10 ans ? C'était le voisin ?!? J'ai toujours su qu'il était gai lui !  
_ Ce n'était pas le voisin Linc… » Lui assure son frère.  
Lincoln le regarde suspicieux et demande :  
« Qui alors ?  
Sucre qui jusque là a essayé de se rappeler les gestes de son compagnon de cellule qui lui avaient paru anodins mais qui aujourd'hui pouvaient paraître déplacé, décide d'intervenir :  
« Quelle importance ?!? Ce qui compte c'est de savoir qu'il a embrassé un mec ! Ne me dis pas que tu as aimé ça parce que je vais vraiment commencer à me demander si tu n'as pas été tenté par mes lèvres quand on était dans notre cellule ! »  
Michael sourit et lui rappelle :  
« J'avais 10 ans Sucre ! »  
Lincoln toujours choqué, vient de passer en revu leur passé et les gens qu'ils ont pu connaître à cet age là.  
« C'était Tommy, le petit black ? »  
Michael tourne son regard vers lui, mi amusé, mi agacé qu'il insiste ainsi et répond :  
« Non ce n'était pas lui… »  
Véronica sourit, trouvant ce retour dans le passé plutôt amusant.  
« Dis-moi qui alors. » Insiste Lincoln  
Michael jette un coup d'œil à Véro, puis regarde son frère, en se demandant si c'est une bonne idée de leur révéler. Finalement, il se dit que son frère l'a bien cherché et laisse tomber :  
« Gary. »  
Il y a un moment de flottement pendant lequel Lincoln analyse l'information, alors que Véronica elle n'a pas besoin de temps pour comprendre. Elle porte la main à sa bouche, plus pour cacher son sourire que pour faire part de sa stupéfaction. Sara, Sucre et Maricruz, quant à eux, échangent un regard, ne comprenant absolument pas en quoi ça peut-être choquant.  
« Gary ? » Demande Lincoln comme pour s'assurer qu'il a bien entendu.  
Michael hoche la tête.  
« Tu veux dire… Gary… mon meilleur ami ? » Tient à préciser l'aîné.  
Michael baisse la tête pour cacher son sourire satisfait. Il sait pourtant qu'il ne devrait pas se réjouir de sa petite révélation trop longtemps car il connaît trop son frère pour ignorer quelles conséquences ça va avoir.  
« Tu as embrassé le meilleur ami de ton frère ?!? » S'exclame Sucre.  
Michael relève la tête et regarde son meilleur ami pour préciser :  
« En faite, c'est plutôt lui qui m'a embrassé… »  
Véronica se retourne pour contrôler son envie de rire. Tandis que les yeux de Lincoln s'écarquillent.  
« Quoi ?!? Il était gai ?!?  
_ Ca ne veut rien dire, intervient Maricruz, nous on a bien embrassé des femmes et on n'est pas gai pour autant, n'est-ce pas les filles ? »  
Sara et Véronica approuvent, mais cela ne semble pas convaincre Lincoln qui déclare :  
« Ouais mais vous êtes des femmes. Vous êtes toujours en train de réclamer de la tendresse et des bisous, je peux comprendre qu'en l'absence d'hommes vous le fassiez pour palier à un manque d'affection, mais deux hommes qui s'embrassent c'est… »  
Sara décide d'intervenir, ne voulant pas qu'on dise que son petit ami est homosexuel. Elle sait trop bien que ça ne peut être le cas.  
« Mais Michael ne l'est pas lui, je suis bien placée pour le savoir. C'était pour eux une expérience de jeunesse. »  
Elle regarde Michael qui a toujours ce léger sourire au coin des lèvres, et un doute l'envahit soudain.  
« N'est-ce pas Michael ? »  
Il la regarde et devant son sérieux, cesse de sourire et répond :  
« Bien sûre. »  
Il lui caresse la main avec douceur pour la rassurer, avant d'ajouter à l'attention de Linc :  
« Mais Gary lui était homo… »  
La réaction de Lincoln ne se fait pas attendre :  
« Quoi ?!? »  
Sara s'inquiète de l'affirmation qu'il vient de faire. Est-ce son instinct qui lui a assuré que ce Gary était homosexuel ? Ou ce fameux radar dont toute la communauté gai se dit dotée pour reconnaître leur semblable ? Dans ce cas, est-ce que cela signifie que Michael est…  
« Comment tu le sais ? Demande-t-elle pour interrompre le fil de ses propres pensées.  
_ Je l'ai revu il y a quelques années. »  
Sara retient son souffle tout comme Lincoln, ce que Michael ne manque pas de remarquer. Il fronce les sourcils et explique :  
« On s'est croisé au supermarché et il m'a présenté son compagnon voilà tout. »  
Il décèle une lueur de soulagement dans le regard de ses 5 compères et il s'en sent un peu offensé. Il n'est pas un saint c'est sûr, mais il n'a pas eu l'envie de pousser sa curiosité jusqu'à vérifier s'il préférait les hommes aux femmes. D'ailleurs il n'en a jamais vraiment éprouvé le besoin, ses relations avec les femmes se portant délicieusement bien. Qui plus est, il sait aujourd'hui qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer de ses nuits d'amour avec Sara. Une fois la preuve apportée que son frère ne lui ramènera pas un jour un « copain », Lincoln, se rappelle qu'il vient pourtant de lui annoncer que Gary lui était en concubinage avec un homme.  
« Tu veux dire que toutes les fois où on a pris nos douches ensembles, il me matait ? » Demande-t-il..  
Véronica se tourne vers lui, l'air sévère.  
« Ca ne veut rien dire Linc… Tu n'étais pas forcément son type. Et puis à 12 ans je ne crois pas que ces choses là soient vraiment définies.  
_ On a été dans la même équipe de foot jusqu'à 16 ans ! Rappelle Linc.  
_ Et alors ? Il t'a déjà fait des propositions ? Demande sa fiancée.  
_ Non ! » S'empresse-t-il de répondre.  
Tout le monde éclate de rire, tandis qu'elle lui caresse la joue.  
« Alors n'y pense plus. »  
Lincoln hoche lentement la tête. Michael regarde les 3 filles pour demander :  
« Et vous, c'était qui ? »  
Elles répondent toutes les trois d'une seule et même voix :  
« Ma meilleure amie ! »  
Elles se regardent et sont prises d'un fou rire. Quand Véronica parvient à retrouver son calme, elle se tourne vers son fiancé pour dire :  
« Tu vois, ça sert à ça un meilleur ami…  
_ Oui, TON meilleur ami, pas celui de ton frère ! » Rétorque Lincoln.  
Michael ferme les yeux, agacé qu'on revienne sur ce sujet.  
« Linc… »  
Sucre, lui, semble revenir d'un lointain voyage dans ses pensées et fait remarquer :  
« Tu réalises que c'est peut-être à cause de ton baiser qu'il est devenu PD Mike ? »  
Michael se tourne vers lui et le regarde en clignant des yeux. Apparemment non, il n'y avait jamais songé. Sara le regarde et éclate de rire. Il la regarde alors ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle a. Entre deux rires elle réussit à articuler quelques mots :  
« Tu es vraiment un Dom Juan Michael… »  
Il ne trouve pas ça drôle. Vraiment pas.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael intime l'ordre à Sara de continuer le jeu en trouvant quelque chose qu'elle n'a jamais fait. Elle cesse de rire et réfléchit.  
« Je n'ai jamais… je n'ai jamais été attirée par le petit ami d'un membre de ma famille. »  
Elle a toujours trouvé que Michael et Véronica étaient proches, alors elle aimerait vraiment savoir ce qu'il en est. Michael semble hésiter, il sait que Lincoln est déjà très troublé par sa révélation précédente et il n'a pas envie de passer pour un indigne petit frère. En même temps, le principe de ce jeu c'est d'être honnête. Il lève donc son verre et boit, tout comme Maricruz qui avoue avoir été attirée par le petit ami de sa cousine quand elle avait 13 ans. Sara hoche la tête, tandis qu'une lueur d'agacement passe dans les yeux de Lincoln.  
« Il y a une personne qui comptait pour moi sur laquelle tu n'as pas flashé Michael ? » Demande-t-il.  
Le cadet est blessé par cette remarque et répond :  
« Qui te dis que c'est sur ta petite amie que j'avais flashé Linc ?  
_ Tu es peut-être un petit génie mais ne me prend pas pour un imbécile. A moins que tu n'aies été attirée par la copine de LJ, je ne vois pas d'autre membre de ta famille. Qui plus est, j'ai toujours su que Véronica te plaisait.  
_ Il n'a pas dit que c'était moi… » Intervient la jeune femme.  
Les deux frères s'affrontent du regard.  
« Alors vas y Mike… dis-nous qui… » Le défi son grand frère.  
Sara commence à regretter d'avoir lancer encore un peu plus d'huile sur le feu. Michael quant à lui préfère ne pas répondre et baisse la tête, voyant que le jeu se complique.  
« Il y a eu quelque chose entre vous ? » Demande Linc.  
Michael relève la tête vivement. Il échange un regard gêné avec Véronica, ce que Lincoln remarque immédiatement.  
« Et bien allez-y, on est entre amis non ? Alors ? » S'impatiente-t-il.  
Véronica se retourne vers son compagnon et répond :  
« Non il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous Lincoln ! Et j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de jouer les idiots ! »  
Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux. Elle et Michael ont été à deux doigts de passer la limite à ne pas franchir, mais ils se sont pourtant arrêtés à temps. Et, implicitement ils ont passés un accord, il est donc hors de question de dévoiler au cours d'un jeu stupide ce qui a pu se passer, ou faillit se passer, le soir où Lincoln a été arrêté.  
« Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter le jeu. Suggère Sucre  
_ Surtout pas, encore un peu et il va me révéler que LJ est son fils… » Lance Lincoln  
Michael se sent piqué à vif, comment son frère peut-il croire qu'il aurait été jusqu'à coucher avec la mère de son fils ? Il lève donc son verre et annonce :  
« Justement, puisqu'on en est aux aveux… Je n'ai jamais été infidèle… »  
Sara pâlit immédiatement, tandis que Michael fixe son frère. Voilà ce qu'elle craignait : Le jeu est en train de tourner au règlement de compte et elle déteste ça. Véronica a tourné la tête vers Lincoln et demande :  
« De quoi il parle ? »  
Lincoln est blessé que son petit frère ait osé trahir le secret qu'il lui avait confié quelques années auparavant.  
« Est-ce que tu m'as trompé ? » L'interroge sa petite amie.  
Lincoln baisse les yeux, tandis que Michael regrette soudain son geste. Maricruz et Sucre se sentent gênés, alors que Sara est déçue de l'attitude de Michael.  
« Lincoln ? »  
Lincoln relève la tête vers elle et avoue :  
« Quand Lisa est tombée enceinte, je t'ai dis que c'était après que tu m'aies quittée… En réalité, c'était une semaine avant que tu partes pour le Texas… »  
Véronica sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle qui avait toujours crut que leur dernière nuit, la veille se son départ, avait été sincère, elle vient de se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Elle se lève et sort sans ajouter un mot. Elle a besoin de pleurer et ne veut pas que se soit devant tout le monde. Maricruz et Sucre annoncent qu'ils vont débarrasser la table, tandis que Sara, Lincoln et Michael restent assis la tête baissée sans un mot. Lincoln relève les yeux vers son frère et lui demande :  
« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais Michael ? »  
Il regarde son grand frère qui aperçoit cette pointe de remord dans les yeux du cadet. Il ne s'en sent pourtant pas réconforté.  
« Excuse-moi Linc… » Murmure Michael.  
Lincoln se lève et repousse sa chaise avec un peu plus de violence qu'il ne voulait le faire. Seulement la colère a pris place en lui, bien qu'il ait décidé de la retenir. Il n'a absolument pas envie de se battre avec son frère, la soirée est déjà bien assez gâchée. Cependant, il ne fera rien pour la rattraper non plus parce qu'il n'en a pas vraiment la force, pas plus qu'il n'a la force d'accepter les excuses de son frère en cet instant. Il attrape ses affaires et va dire au revoir à Sucre et Maricruz, en leur priant d'excuser Véronica pour son départ précipité.  
« C'est rien mec… Le rassure Sucre.  
_ J'espère qu'elle va bien. » S'inquiète Maricruz.  
Lincoln hoche la tête pour dire que c'est ce qu'il espère aussi même s'il n'a aucun doute sur l'état dans lequel elle est. Il sait qu'elle finira par lui pardonner parce que Véro n'est pas du genre à rompre pour une bêtise du passé, mais la confiance qui existait entre eux risque de s'être légèrement effritée.


	7. Chapter 7

Dans le salon, Sara et Michael sont toujours tête baissée, silencieux. Sara relève lentement la tête et remarque :  
« Ce n'était pas très sympa ça… »  
Michael hoche la tête pour dire qu'il le sait :  
« Je n'ai pas mesuré les conséquences.  
_ Tu sais Michael la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas jouer à ce jeu, c'est parce qu'il y a une dizaine d'années, les choses se sont terminées exactement comme ça avec le groupe d'amis avec qui j'étais. »  
Il l'écoute silencieusement et elle continue :  
« Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? »  
Il hoche la tête pour dire que oui.  
« Parce qu'une de mes soit disant amies a laissé entendre à ma meilleure amie que quelqu'un l'avait trahit en couchant avec son petit ami, exactement comme tu l'as fait ce soir. Et en cherchant, elle a découvert que c'était avec moi qu'il l'avait trompée. »  
Michael relève vivement la tête, étonné d'une telle révélation. Elle discerne dans ses yeux de la stupeur et une sorte de déception. Elle précise alors :  
« Autant te dire que parmi mes amis, plus aucun ne m'a adressé la parole. Je me suis sentie seule comme jamais et, sans dire que c'est de leur faute, c'est après ça que j'ai dû me trouver d'autres amis. Des amis particulièrement peu fréquentables et qui m'ont emmenée avec eux sur la mauvaise pente. »  
Michael comprend ce qu'elle veut dire, ce qui augmente encore un peu plus son sentiment de culpabilité.  
« Je ne pensais pas que ça se terminerait comme ça… Avoue-t-il.  
_ J'en suis sûre… Mais il faudrait quand même que tu fasses quelque chose pour Véro et Linc.  
_ Je vais aller leur parler. »  
Sucre et Maricruz reviennent dans le salon pour se joindre à leur conversation.  
« J'espère que ça va s'arranger entre eux. Dit Sucre.  
_ Je les connais, entre Linc et Véro ça s'arrange toujours. Ce qui me fait peur en revanche c'est le regard que m'a jeté mon frère. Il ne me le pardonnera pas.  
_ Attends tu t'es fait enfermer dans une prison pour l'en sortir, il ne va quand même pas t'en vouloir. Fait remarquer le portoricain.  
_ C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas parce que Michael a fait ça qu'il doit faire du mal à son frère ensuite. Rappelle Sara.  
_ Ce n'était pas mon intention. Assure Michael.  
_ On le sait tous, et ton frère le sait aussi. »  
Elle se lève et lui tend la main en lui suggérant :  
« Allez, autant ne pas laisser les choses s'envenimer. On va passer par chez eux et parler. »  
Il saisit la main de Sara pour s'aider à se lever puis se tourne vers Sucre et Maricruz et leur adresse un léger sourire.  
« Désolé que la soirée se termine ainsi.  
_ C'est bon, Mike, ce n'est pas ta faute. Lui assure son meilleur ami.  
_ J'espère malgré tout qu'on pourra refaire une soirée tous ensemble… sans jeu stupide ce coup-ci. Lance Maricruz.  
_ Evidemment… il n'y a pas de raisons. » Promets Sara.  
Michael sert son meilleur ami dans ses bras tandis que Sara en fait autant avec Maricruz et en profite pour lui glisser que si elle en a envie, elles pourraient aller faire les magasins avec Véro. La jeune femme semble ravie de cette proposition. Sur ce, le couple s'en va main dans la main. Michael n'en a rien fait sur le moment, mais il aimerait quand même des explications quant à la trahison de Sara par rapport à sa meilleure amie. Il n'aime pas l'infidélité et il a besoin d'être sûre que ce n'est pas dans le tempérament de la jeune femme. Néanmoins, il doit reconnaître qu'il a assez compliqué les choses ce soir alors, l'explication attendra bien le lendemain. Une fois la porte refermée, Maricruz se tourne vers Sucre et lui lance :  
« Et bien, on ne s'ennuie pas avec tes amis au moins. »  
Il la regarde avec des yeux ronds, en se disant que Maricruz trouve toujours un point positif à tout. Pour sa part, c'est le genre de soirée qu'il préfèrerait ne pas voir renouveler. En même temps il se dit qu'après toutes les révélations qu'il y a eu, il y a peu de chance qu'il y ait encore des secrets pour pourrir l'ambiance la prochaine fois. Visiblement il ne connaît pas encore le trio Burrows-Scofield-Donovan…

FIN


End file.
